Deadliest Battles, SEASON 2
by ATK FOREVER
Summary: Two warriors will enter, to see who is the deadliest warrior. Only one will come out. Deadliest Warrior-DEATH BATTLE, whatever you want to call it, either way its me and HARRY'S job to analyse their weapons, skills and backgrounds to see who is the deadliest warrior
1. Godzilla vs Clover

Season 2 is here, so lets start of with a bang. Introducing my new co partner HARRY.

ATK '' Lets face it, weapons of mass destruction come in all shapes and sizes.''

Harry '' But the best one's are the unnatural fighting machines, like my sister.''

ATK '' Um sure, well Godzilla the king of monsters

Harry '' VERSES the Cloverfield monster.''

Harry '' He's ATK and im Harry.''

ATK '' And it's our job to analyze their weapons, skills and backgrounds to find out just who is the deadliest warrior.''

WHO IS DEADLIEST.

To find out, my team of video game experts, weapon and fighting style masters, and historians, will test the competitors weapons, armor and skills, to find out who is, the DEADLIEST WARRIOR.

**GODZILLA **

ATK '' 1954, less than ten years after the U.S. dropped hell on Japan. As the U.S tested their new hydrogen bombs on Japan, one of them brought something much worse than the Nagasaki bomb.''

HARRY '' If you mean a giant fucking lizard that shoots lasers, than your right, lets enter GODZILLA the king of monsters.''

ATK '' A bold name, but it makes alot of sense, no giant monster has come close to the Japanese terror.''

**GODZILLA**

**HEIGHT, estimated at around 340ft**

**WEIGHT, over 90 tons**

**AGE, Over 70 million yrs old.**

HARRY '' Being mutated with nuclear energy makes Godzilla super strong and durable. He can lift over twice his weight and even lift himself in the air by,... uh whats he do again.''

ATK '' Basically he just turns his head down and fires his atomic breath until he gains flight. Speaking of atomic breath, this is one of his main attacks.''

HARRY '' His breath is so powerful it can destroy a building or an entire street in just a few seconds. And because he feeds off of radiation, he can emit a short range nuclear pulse.''

ATK '' He also has some knowledge of boxing with his claws, teeth and...''

HARRY '' Fucking dropkicks.''

ATK '' But Godzilla's atomic breath can also become more powerful and become the red spiral ray.''

HARRY '' Which basically destroys anything, and because Godzilla was made from nuclear energy, anything that he walks by or touches, except for other monsters in instantly infected with radiation.''

ATK '' Godzilla cell structure can regenerate wounds and cuts, though it takes time. And he can also absorb electricity from storms to enhance his abilities. He has over 50 films and has about 44 victories.''

HARRY '' 45, because he beat Gamera.''

ATK '' We can thank Wiz and Broomstick for that.''

**FEATS**

**Survived falling into a volcano**

**Survived a black hole**

**Fought and killed over 10 monsters in FW**

**Got nailed by a meteor and didn't even flinch.**

**Destroyed Japan about 50 times**

ATK '' Despite the popular belief, he is not invincible and has died before. His regeneration takes time and was defeated by both Mechagodzilla and King Kong.''

HARRY '' And even though he has two brains, he is pretty clumsy, and even though real electricity powers him, man made hurts him.''

ATK '' But Godzilla will definatly be remembered more for his victories than losses, his is the king of the monsters for a good reason.''

**'' They call him... Godzilla.''**

**CLOVER**

**HEIGHT, 300FT**

**WEIGHT, 5,806.04 METRIC TONS**

**LENGTH, 1200FT**

** AGE, Thousands of years**

ATK '' Manhattan, a city that thrives and evolves with change.''

HARRY '' I'd love to see them evolve after the FUCKING BABY MONSTER ATTACKED IT.''

ATK '' Baby is right, the Clover monster, also known as Clover, is actually just a baby. Despite being able to eat sperm whales which by the way weight up to 40.000 kilograms and can be over 60ft long, this creature is only doing what it needs to do and is not technically a monster.''

HARRY '' Well if you don't think a four armed, whale eating, thick skinned, and immensely strengthen sea creature is not a monster, then why don't you tell that to ALL THE FUCKING PEOPLE WHO DIED IN MANHATTAN.''

ATK '' Uhh, anyway the clover monster evolved over thousands of years of being in the deep pressure of the bottom of the sea. This makes Clover thick skinned and well armored to attacks like M1AT TANKS, AT-4 ROCKETS, JAVELIN MISSILES, and AGM-65 MAVERICKS.''

HARRY '' And all of those failed to do anything to the monster, this thing can smash buildings with its two long front arms, giving it more range and attack. It also has two smaller arms but doesn't appear to use them. And the monster is pretty damn agile, able to leap into the air to bite down helicopters like flys.''

ATK '' Due to its size, it has special breathing, smelling and hearing membranes to help it adapt to the oxygen of the above world. When it eats things much smaller than it, like humans it uses two external esophogi tucked between its legs. The esophogi wrap around the prey before bringing it close for it to kill. However we doubt it would be helpful against things as large as it is.''

HARRY '' It also had these parasites stuck to it, which we guess grabbed onto it while it climbed out of the sea.''

ATK '' These parasites are as big as a dog and have multiple black eyes, 10 spider-like limbs and a jaw with a chemical known as Katei no Mitsu, which enhances cell growth. But for victims, the bite decreases cell growth, giving the victim less than an hour to live.''

**FEATS**

**Destroyed Manhatten**

**Took the wrath of the U.S Military**

**Survived the low pressure of the sea**

**Got in this battle, duh.**

ATK ''Despite the tough skin and destructive power, this creature, as we mentioned, is only a baby. Which means it was more acting on confusion and rage rather than actually destroying Manhattan just because.''

HARRY '' And unlike most monsters, this one is actually killed by the military in a final bombing attempt to destroy it.''

ATK '' Still, leveling Manhattan is a pretty good feat, but is it enough to tangle with Japans destroyer.''

**SKILLS**

**Strength, Godzilla-100/100, Clover, 86/100**

**Speed, Godzilla-72/100, Clover, 82/100**

**Brains, Godzilla-84/100, Clover, 65/100**

**Attack, Godzilla-94/100, Clover, 79/100**

**Defense, Godzilla-89/100, Clover,94/100**

**Courage, Godzilla- 99/100, Clover, 86/100**

**Control, Godzilla-81/100, Clover, 71/100**

**Advantage Godzilla, Experience.**

**Advantage Clover, Endless Rampage. **

**Alright lets unleash the monsters to see which one is the deadliest...monster.**

**SCENARIO. **

New York city- 6:12am-6:12 military time. The sun is shining in the city as a new day approaches. But this day is about to become, the worst day in new York history. Out of nowhere the statue of liberty head flies in the air and lands on main street, crushing cars and people alike, leaving a big hole in the ground.

A loud piercing screech fills the air as people look at the distance and see the most horrifying creation ever. A giant 4 arm beast roams across the street, smashing its hands into buildings as it walks. The monster lets out another screech as it smashes its head into a Chrysler building, almost knocking it over as bits of glass and metal fell from the building.

The creature then jumped from its place and landed on the shattered remains the statue of liberty's head, before screeching in the air again. This time, another loud roar challenged that of Clovers. Clover turned its head just in time to avoid a giant smoke cloud created by a falling building. As the smoke cleared, a large lizard like monster stomped its way across the building remains before letting out a loud roar, challenging Clover.

_**FIGHT **_

Clover screeched as it lunged at Godzilla, slamming its head into Godzilla's body, almost toppling him over. Clover then clawed at Godzilla's chest, leaving barley a scratch. Godzilla then grabbed Clovers right arm and pulled him over and slammed him to the ground, crushing even more cars and people. Clover screamed in pain before moving out of an attempted kick, only to get head butted back.

Godzilla whipped around to smack Clover with his tail. Clover ducked the tail and jumped in the air, just dodging an atomic breath. Clover landed on Godzilla, holding on with his front paws as he bit down on Godzilla's shoulder. The little parasites started to crawl on his body, but he barley noticed. Godzilla roared but didn't fall back this time as he wrenched clover off of him before firing another atomic breath, which shot Clover away.

Clover screamed again as he crashed through a business building and landed on a McDonald's. Godzilla stomped forward before smashing his tail on the ground and shot himself forward at Clover. Clover jumped sideways to avoid the dropkick, causing Godzilla to crash into the next building. All the parasites fell off of Godzilla, not from the crash, but from his radiation.

Clover took advantage of the crash and Climbed on Godzilla's body and bit him on the same shoulder and started to claw him again. Godzilla's breath became blue as he fired another breath, but it missed by an inch. Clovers claws started to rip off small chunks of flesh on Godzilla's chest and bit down even harder on his shoulder.

Godzilla roars in pain as he tries to stand up. Godzilla then grabs Clover and emits his nuclear pulse, shocking Clover off of him. Clover fell from Godzilla and Crashed below him. Godzilla stepped back before slamming a fist into Clovers chest. Blood shot out of Clovers mouth as it tried to scream. But Godzilla wasn't done. He grabbed Clover by his tail and threw him into a statue that had a spiked crown on its head.

The crown lodged itself into Clovers back, not completely impaling him, but it still hurt. Clover struggled to get up as Godzilla got closer, his wounds slowly healing. Clover, reached with his right arm to grab Godzilla, but he got to it first. Godzilla took Clovers arm and bit down on the elbow. Clover screeched in pain as his elbow was being crushed. Soon after, Clovers bones and muscles were ripped apart as his arm was ripped off. Godzilla threw Clovers arm away as he came closer to finishing his opponent.

Clover made a surprise lunge as it bit down of Godzilla's throat. If Godzilla had an adamsapple, it would have been crushed. Clover held on his all its remaining strength, and bit down harder. Godzilla grabbed clovers neck with his own hands and put his mouth near Clovers head. Clover screeched as red energy radiated from Godzilla.

Godzilla raised his head, and shot his Spiral ray at Clovers face. Clovers screams became distant as his whole head exploded. Godzilla dropped Clovers body in a heap of junk before blowing the rest of it up. The smell of burnt flesh filled the air as the sun was high in the air. Godzilla raised his head high and let out a victory roar.

_**K.O.**_

HARRY '' Ha, poor McDonalds.''

ATK '' Umm, Godzilla had the advantage in power and brains, leaving Clover with the only option which was to fight as long as possible. But as we observed, Godzilla can take much more pain and last much longer in a fight.''

HARRY '' This is proven by the fact that Clover is killed by bombs, and yet Godzilla gets hit with that shit everyday, its like his alarm clock that never shuts up.''

ATK '' Clover had the speed and defense advantage due to his size, but Clover has never had to fight another monster before and as described in the Clover WIKI, Clover is more aquatic than land based. Which means Clovers full potential would be if this fight was in the ocean. Even so, Godzilla can breath and fight just as well underwater.''

HARRY '' So everything Clover can do, Godzilla can already do and better.''

ATK '' Basically, plus Godzilla's Atomic breath can lift his 90 ton body in the air and fly at the speed of a commercial jetliner, and not those small ones either.''

HARRY '' BEHOLD THE KING.''

**THE WINNER IS GODZILLA. **

**NEXT TIME **

_A hairy wolf boy in a sports jersey jumps up and slam dunks a basket ball, getting cheers from fans as he howls_

_V.S_

_Police try to hold a security door as a large wolf creature breaks through, decapitating a man and then runs through the streets of London_


	2. Teen Wolf vs American Werewolf

I own nothing, yet.

Harry '' Werewolves, the brutal combinations of man and beast.''

ATK '' Like Scott Howard the Teen Wolf.''

Harry '' And David Kessler the American Werewolf of London.''

ATK '' Im ATK and he's HARRY, and its our job to analyse their weapons, skills and backgrounds to see who is the Deadliest Warrior.

WHO IS DEADLIEST.

To find out, my team of video game experts, weapon and fighting style masters, and historians, will test the competitors weapons, armor and skills, to find out who is, the DEADLIEST WARRIOR.

**TEEN WOLF**

**HEIGHT, 5,2**

**WEIGHT, about 130**

**AGE 17**

**BITTEN****, Never.**

**Sports, Basketball**

HARRY '' In 2011, the worst tween TV show since ICarly came into..''

ATK '' NO no, not that Teen wolf Harry, were doing the 1985 version.''

HARRY '' Oh.''

ATK '' Plus the TV series is just a spin off which i must say is even worse than the original.''

HARRY '' Aww, i was gonna make some TMZ jokes about it.''

ATK '' Uhhh, anyway, Scott Howard, an average 17 yr old nerd who dreamed for greatness and the love of his life Pamela.''

HARRY '' But instead your gonna be a werewolf, which if you ask me is much better.''

ATK '' Turns out Scott's werewolf blood runs in the family and his Father is also a werewolf. During a basketball game he accidentally turns into his wolf form.''

HARRY '' Which then reviles one of the weirdest scenes in movie history, a werewolf playing basketball.''

ATK '' Well what did you expect, it was the 80s.''

HARRY '' Was the director drunk at the time, or did he just have a great imagination.''

ATK '' Through his own will, Scott can transform whenever he wants, and the full moon doesn't seem to affect him as he is still Scott on the inside.''

HARRY '' But a scary badass motherfucker on the outside.''

ATK '' Well he seems to only use his power to play basketball, so his so called werewolf hunger doesn't seem to affect him. Being a werewolf increases is strength, speed and can process info faster than computers from the 80s, which sucked by the way. And being wolf like gives him super vision, hearing and smell.''

HARRY '' He also seems to have a frustration problem, and this has caused him to turn uncontrollably twice so far, and attack the bitch jock known as mick. Oh ya did we forget he's a werewolf and that he has a mouth full off teeth and shredding claws''

ATK '' This leads us to his weaknesses, while he can control himself most of the time, being a werewolf means his inner beast can be awakened if extremely angered or in extreme pain, and it is proven that enough raw force can revert him back into Scott. Also, his powers have also made him somewhat cocky due to his new found popularity.''

HARRY '' In mythology, Werewolves can be killed in about 3 ways. One is the obvious silver bullet, two is being decapitated and three is being killed by another werewolf.''

ATK '' And the last problem is that he has never fought another animal or even actually gotten into a fight at all, so his abilities are almost useless.''

HARRY '' But hey at the end he got the girl, got the fans from his team and beat some serious ass in basketball, take that lebron.''

_SCOTT '' Thats right boys, im back.''_

**DAVID KESSLER**

**HEIGHT, 5,4**

**WEIGHT, 197**

**AGE, MID TWENTIES**

**EGO, Lost it all after high school**

ATK '' David Kessler and his best friend Jack Goodman decided to go on a backpacking holiday through England. After being warned by people in a local pub not to go outside during the full moon, they... well did it anyway.''

HARRY '' Yep because like all Americans we say FUCK YOU ENGLAND we do what we want. In this case, is was probably best to listen.''

ATK '' Because just moments after leaving they are attacked by a werewolf, Jack is killed and David is bitten just before the pub people kill the animal.''

HARRY '' Drunk people with guns, more dangerous than werewolves.''

ATK ''He wakes up in a hospital in London 3 weeks later and see's.''

HARRY '' The ghost of Jack, who asked for toast and then told him that he was a werewolf and he would turn in the next full moon, which was in one fucking week, couldn't come earlier JACKass.''

ATK '' Well Jack urges David to kill himself not only to save lives, but because every time he kills someone, including jack, they will remain with him until he dies. David decides to wait and see if it is true, so he moves in with Alex Prince, the nurse who tended to him in the hospital.''

HARRY '' Then they make love and Jack returns, looking uglier than before and warns him to kill himself, because a full moon is the next day. Well he doesn't listen and then turns the next day in one of the most painful and realistic transformations in movie history.''

ATK '' In his werewolf form he crawls on four legs and becomes a grey furry monster that kills and eats for blood and murder. His strength increases and his hearing and smell are off the charts. In the wild, wolves can run up to 40 MPH and are built for stamina. And unlike Scott, David has little to no control as he never remembers anything from the night before.''

HARRY '' He has 4 inch shredding claws and a long snout with rows of yellow and bloody teeth. Like a wolf he prowls the streets, attacking anything in his way. And also like a wolf he is more animal than man, so any logic or thought is just thrown out the window.''

ATK '' He is strong enough to jump 20 feet in the air, decapitate a person in one bite, rip a person to bits in seconds, break through a security door..''

HARRY ''And terrorize London, all in the name of murder,... America FUCK YA.''

ATK '' Despite his power and maniacal thirst for blood, David himself is an innocent man. When he broke out in the streets of london, he seemed to be more intent on getting out of London than killing.''

HARRY '' And being more animal means no logic or sense of direction, and one more problem is, regular bullets seem to do as much damage as silver bullets, even enough to kill him.''

ATK '' Well he may not be perfect, but his werewolf status made him #1 in the best werewolf movie of all time.''

_DAVID ''_ I can't calm down im a fucking werewolf.''

**STATS, All in werewolf form.**

Strength, Scott=74/100, David=87/100

Speed, Scott=89/100, David=79/100

Brains, Scott=91/100, David=68/100

Attacks, Scott=68/100, David=91/100

Defense, Scott=72/100, David=77/100

Courage, Scott=75/100, David=81/100

Control, Scott=96/100, David=31/100, lowest so far

Advantage Scott, More control.

Advantage David, No mercy.

**ALRIGHT****, lets unleash the beast to see who is the DEADLIEST WARRIOR.**

**Scenario**

London England, 10:24pm. Just outside of the big city. A small road with trees and bush surrounding it. The Moon is full and the wind is silent. Walking on the road, swiveling as he walks is Scott. Taking a midnight walk, not in his werewolf form yet. We does a twist and stops in the middle of it as he see's two large yellow eyes, staring directly at him. Scott stands completely still as the eyes get closer, relieving David in his full fledged werewolf form.

'' OH SHIT.'' David roars as he lunges at Scott who falls on his back just in time. David misses and lands behind Scott, who has now transformed. David turns his head to the side, confused, where did his next victim go. Now it didn't matter as Scott and David start to circle each other. David, clearly the larger of the two, howls in the air. Scott makes a bring it on gesture and the fight begins.

**FIGHT **

David roars again as he jumps at Scott, who jumps over David as he lands, doing a flip before turning back to face his opponent. David growls as he scrapes the ground with his claws and slices at Scott, who dodges out off the way. Scott, sidesteps another slice and backs up, making another gesture at David, who roars and charges at Scott.

Scott jumps over David, who crashes into a park bench, knocking David over with a yelp. Scott lands behind David, who turns around slowly and shows not only his teeth, but a medium sized bruise that is vertically cut across his forehead. David slowly crawled toward Scott, who attempted to jump again, but this time was clawed out of the air and knocked down right in front of David.

Scott started crab walking away, but his foot was grabbed by David, his claws started digging into Scotts ankle. Scott started kicking away at Davids snout, only getting a glancing blow. David pulled Scott forward and slammed his jaws on Scotts leg, a sickening crack coming from it. Scott growls in pain, the sound echoing through the night.

Davids jaws tighten, breaking, no, destroying Scotts ankle. Scott growls in pain once more before using all his strength to sitting up before grabbing Davids snout with his claws, and began to pull back, which scrapped at Davids snout until an entire strip of flesh was torn off. David let go of Scott and fell on his back, letting out a loud roar on anger.

Scotts leg was completely useless, as he tried to crawl back, but then he saw an opportunity. With David still on his back, Scott used his hands and pushed himself into the air and landed on Davids belly and Chest before clawing at Davids chest, blood started to pour out of David as he growled in pain. Scott raised another claw to end David, but he missed his opportunity. Scott gasped in pain as Davids claws dug themselves into his stomach.

David raised his head to Scotts and roared in his bleeding face before clamping his jaws around Scotts neck. Scott tried to break free, but his body was stiff and all he could do was scream. The screams stopped immediately after Scotts head fell off, landing on the ground and rolling away. David threw Scotts body off of him before licking the blood off of his nose and mouth before sending a bone chilling howl into the night.

**K.O **

**DAVID **

**+ More power**

**+ Stronger and more aggressive**

**+ Has no problem with killing **

**- Less sane**

**SCOTT **

**+ Faster and Smarter **

**+ More control**

**+ More durable **

**+ Can bring out the best in David**

**- Not used to fighting**

**- Only used skills for Sports**

HARRY '' Brutal, show it again.''

ATK '' Later, ... Scott, having more control and brainpower could easily out maneuver David, as he has no control. But that also worked to his advantage, it made him less predictable, more dangerous and unlike Scott will actually kill an unarmed opponent.''

HARRY '' Scott, being only a kid with little fighting experience, would have a harder time killing David. Even when Scott's beast side was unleashed, it was no match due being inexperienced in fighting another werewolf, and even though David has never fought another werewolf either, his beast is more dangerous and brutal.''

ATK '' Sadly, Scott just didn't have the means to kill David for good.''

HARRY '' David just Wolfed down on poor Scott.''

ATK '' The winner is David Kessler.''

**NEXT TIME **

_A sharp toothed woman skipped into battle before bowing and saying '' Let us Dance.'' _

_V.S._

_A young girl with a big smile jumped in front of a man saying '' GO TO SLEEP MY PRINCE.''_


	3. Mileena vs Nina the Killer

**I own nothing, Yet. **

ATK '' Questions far and wide have circled around events and people, but what is the greatest mystery of all...''

HARRY '' WOMEN.''

ATK '' What, no i highly doubt..''

HARRY NOPE, its women alright, especially crazy ones.''

ATK '' Like Mileena, Mortal Kombats science experiment.''

HARRY '' And Nina the Killer, Jeffs favorite proxy, he's ATK and im HARRY.''

ATK '' And its our job to analyse their weapons, skills and backgrounds to see who is the deadliest warrior.''

WHO IS DEADLIEST.

To find out, my team of video game experts, weapon and fighting style masters, and historians, will test the competitors weapons, armor and skills, to find out who is, the DEADLIEST WARRIOR.

**MILEENA **

**HEIGHT 5ft 8**

**WEIGHT 175lbs**

**AGE late twenties**

**SANITY, none.**

ATK '' Shortly after Shao Khans take over Edenia, he took the princess Kitana as his own, several years later, she became his deadliest assassin, however, he feared that she would find out that her real dad was killed and that he wasn't her dad.''

HARRY '' So he orders Shang Tsung to make an evil clone of Kitana to take her place, but something went... um.. wrong.''

ATK '' The transformation was incomplete and it left the clone with the body of Kitana, but the mouth of a Tarkatan '' Barakas kind.''

HARRY '' Which made the monstrosity known as Mileena.''

ATK '' You see, Mileena was supposed to look just like Kitana but faster, stronger and completely loyal to Khan, well with her mask on you could see it. But...''

HARRY '' Without it, it reveals a horrifying mouth full of blood covered teeth and sickish green eyes.''

ATK '' Mileena is adept in Ying Yeung and Mian Chuan fighting styles and uses a long sword and twin Sai to complete the style, she can throw these sai in a blast of purple energy.''

HARRY '' She shows incredible agility and strength, and has the ability to teleport, which comes in handy when Baraka tries to woo her. And about her teeth, those fuckers aren't just for show, she can use then to rip and tear into her opponent, which acually pleases her... uh i may have had a few girls like that but never...''

ATK '' avoiding HARRY'S taste in women, Mileena can also roll under her opponents legs, knocking them over. And can also use her agility to preform a frakensteiner. She also has some very brutal Fatalities, like the Nail Shooter, Ferocious Bite, and her most Famous, Man eater where she litterally inhales the opponent whole and then spits out their bones.''

HARRY ''In addition she also has remotely the same power as Khan, being able to steal power, but it only works on Khan himself or a dead opponent. Mileena is a savage and if i might add, crazy Bitch. She's the combination of every mans dream, and then something else.''

ATK '' Her mental stability is definitely one of her best weapons, but also one of her biggest weaknesses. Like Jeff from Jeff vs Jane, she is at a disadvantage for strategy and defense.''

HARRY '' Her other weakness is that, unlike most Mortal Kombat characters, she has been killed before by seemingly weaker foes and never seems to learn her lesson and will sometimes use the same move, hoping for better results.''

ATK '' But her range attack and agility status may just overwhelm the competition.''

_Stryker '' Hey what are you doing.'' Mileena jumps around. Mileena '' Looking for a new playmate.'' _

**NINA THE KILLER**

**REAL NAME, NINA HOPKINS**

**HEIGHT 5ft 4**

**WEIGHT 121lbs**

**AGE 17**

**SANITY, dare i say it **

ATK ''When Nina Hopkins was 11 years old when she and her younger brother Chris moved to a new town and to a new school.''

HARRY '' Oh look another, lets move and have new friends kinda story, only to take a trip down shit road and end up as a killer. Yep, because that hasn't happened already for the past 20 years.''

ATK '' Nina wasn't like other girls in her neighbor hood and seemed to be shunned on.''

HARRY '' Are you sure your not talking about CARRIE, because that sounds...''

ATK '' UNLIKE Carrie, Nina had a good life of playing guitar, watching Anime and being as happy as could be.''

HARRY '' BUUUT, just like Carrie it all changed when a group of bullies tried to be the bosses and boss her and Chris around. By threatening to cut them with knifes?, SERIOUSLY, first off i get threats like that every day, second, where the fuck are they living where kids can carry knifes around, cuz i want to move there.''

ATK '' Uhh, well to make matters worse the bullies grabbed Chris and threatened to slit his throat so...''

HARRY '' So she opened a can of whoop ass and stabbed one bully and nearly killed the other, and the third was a little bitch and tried to run, only to get stabbed in the gut and sent to the hospital.''

ATK '' This was Nina's first taste at blood and found she liked it. Just a day later she got a mysterious unidentified note saying that he or she knew what she did, but told her that she was skillful. When the bullies returned for revenge, she not only beat them, but killed one and nearly killed the others.''

HARRY '' Then she went home, looking for bleach?, why you ask, well turns out that note was written by the dangerous Jeff the Killer.''

ATK '' Jeff agreed to help Nina and poured bleach on her and set her on fire.''

HARRY '' Wait, WHAT THE FUUU.''

ATK '' Jeff was apparently watching when she fought against the bullies and told her that he knew everything. After the bandages came off, she pretty much became a female version of Jeff. She now has white, leathery skin, black hair falls to her knees '' Now usually seen as in a pony tail so its just above her mid section or just cut to mid section'', but lacks the cut eyelids, but did slightly cut her cheeks, but by now there would be just a scar.''

HARRY '' Soon after she killed her parents and her brother, and is now on the loose as a killer. She wears a purple jacket with a black cut skirt and black stockings with red stripes. Hidden safely in her jacket are her two ordinary but sharp kitchen knives. And being young and small makes her fast and quick footed.''

ATK '' Nina herself made it her mission to do everything Jeff does and more, though she lacks Jeffs physical strength, she his smarter and can process info faster than Jeff.''

HARRY '' But like Jeff she has weaknesses,... actually, her only real weakness besides the obvious like guns and everything that can hurt a real person, is that she has less experience as a pasta and never really got into a fight anyone close to or equal to her skills.''

ATK '' But beware, if you see a young adolescent girl walking alone, with a knife and everything we just described, it may just be Nina the Killer.''

_Nina '' GO TO SLEEP MY PRINCE.''_

**STATS **

**Strength, Millena- 78/100. Nina 67/100**

**Speed, ****Millena- 85/100. Nina 83/100**

**Brains, ****Millena- 71/100. Nina 79/100**

**Attack, ****Millena- 76/100. Nina 70/100**

**Defense, ****Millena- 81/100. Nina 72/100**

**Courage, ****Millena- 86/100. Nina 89/100**

**Control, ****Millena- 71/100. Nina 78/100**

**Advantage ****Millena, Strength and Speed**

**Advantage Nina, Blood thirsty**

**Alright the combatants are ready, lets see who is the deadliest warrior.**

**SCENARIO**

A man, about 30 yrs old walks down a Dark road, surrounded by forest, and is probably being watched. Watched-yes, pursued-yes, gonna survive the night-NOPE.

He walks with his head down, only looking up to see if a car is coming, until he see's a figure on a bench nearby. He continues to walk closer until he sits on the bench, slowly eyeing the figure. The figure is wearing a hoodie '' hood up'' and a black cut skirt with stockings. The figure appears to be female. The man turns around for a second to look if a car is coming, only to turn back and get picked up by unknown hands and disappear.

The figure stands up and pulls off her hoodie, revealing a young girl with white skin and scars around her lips. She looks around, looking for her would be victim, until she hears a thump behind her and see's her prey. Dead on the ground, with a sai in his back. Suddenly, a tall woman in a purplish leotard falls on the man, and grabs and pulls the sai out, before starring at Nina.

'' Ohh, did i kill your daddy here little girl.'' Says the tall woman in a mocking tone. Nina didn't know what this woman was thinking, talking to her like that. '' Don't worry.'' says the woman as she walks closer, swiveling her hips as she walks. '' I'll make it up for you.'' But surprising, Nina smiles back at the woman and tilts her head.

'' I don't think your willing to pay me in full.'' says Nina as she skips in circles. Mileena swirls her head and laughs.

'' How about we dance.'' Mileena says before bowing to Nina, who immediately stops skipping, her back turned to Mileena.

'' I don't dance.'' she says as she reaches into her hoodie, and brandishes her knife before twirling around to face her opponent. '' But i do play.''

**FIGHT **

Mileena laughs as she throws two sai at Nina, who limbos under them before twisting around to dodge another sai. Mileena laughs again as she lunges at Nina, who twisted away, avoiding the move. Nina laughed as Mileena almost slipped as she landed.

'' Are you mad?'' said Nina in an insulting tone to Mileena, who took a new approach. She teleported in a wave of purple energy and kicked Nina from above, her foot landing on Nina's chest, almost knocking her over. Nina staggers before getting punched in the side of her face and kicked in the back as she staggered. The kick knocked her to the ground in a pool of mud and the mans blood.

Mileena laughs as Nina wipes the blood off of her face and stands up, angry and covered in blood. '' I believe the dance has beg...'' Millena never finished her sentence as she was hit by a surprise punch to her jaw. But Nina surprised her again by kicking her in the gut with her boot and slicing her shoulder as Mileena staggered.

Mileena let out a yelp as the knife cut into the top off her shoulder. Nina regained her composer as she punched Mileena straight in the face, hitting her right eye. Mileena fell to the ground before getting on all fours and rolling under Nina's legs, knocking her over on her stomach. Mileena then croutches and jumps on Nina, before stabbing her back with a sai.

Nina screams in pain while Mileena laughs and pulls the sai out and lifts Nina up above her head.

'' Sooo weeeeeeek, sooooo smallllll.'' Mileena says before throwing Nina away like trash, who crashes into the woods and out of sight. Mileena slowly moves toward Nina's body, picking up Nina's knife and picking the tip with her finger. '' You really need to take care of your knife.'' say's Mileena as Nina pushes herself up on her arms, trying to ignore the pain in her back.

Mileena then picks up Nina by the back of her neck and holds her up. Nina's head is down, her hair covering her face. '' You call yourself a princess.'' says Mileena in a mocking tone as she lifts Nina up higher. Suddenly Nina's head flashed up and she swung her fist into Mileenas mouth, still cover by her mask. Then she raises her foot and digs her boot into Mileenas face, making a cracking sounds as Mileena releasing the grip and fell to the ground. Nina lands on her knees and searches for her knife.

Mileena removes her mask as she makes sure her teeth are in place, and to her dismay, two top incisors are broken and three bottom ones are gone. Nina grabs her knife and runs into the forest and out of sight. Mileena lets her mask fall tot he ground as she roars, '' I smell you little girl.'' She jumps up and runs after Nina, following a small blood trail. Mileena ducks and jumps behind trees as she follows the blood to a small pond.

She had no idea that she is being watched.

As Mileena steps on the edge of the lake, she looks at her reflection, and notices a pair of eyes watching her from above. She looks up to see Nina in a tree, sitting up on a thick branch with her back against the trunk, holding her knife in her hand. Mileena growls as she throws her sai at Nina, who jumps from her sitting and grabs on a branch in the air.

In a sudden move, she swings herself from the branch and kicks Mileena from above, who retaliates by teleporting away. Nina smiles as she realizes that she is in control now. Mileena, who has seen about every type of opponent, has never faced someone as crazy as herself. Nina however, is used to this and relishes the fact that her opponent is confused.

Mileena growls before pulling out her sai, watching as Nina smiles wider and twirls in circles. '' Lets see you dance AFTER THIS.'' Mileena yelled and lunged at Nina, who expected nothing less. Nina parried the sai with her knife and soon both competitors found themselves in a sword fight as they slashed and blocked each others moves.

Nina kicked Mileenas right leg before reeling her arm back to finish the fight, but Mileena blocked the attack with the sai so the knife was locked in the middle. Both opponents pushed back and forth and until Mileena turned her sai to the right and then came a clanking sound and Nina's screams in pain. Nina's knife was snapped in halve be the sai and before she could react, the sai implanted itself in Nina's gut.

Mileena smiled as she grabbed Nina s throat and taunted. '' Who's laughing now.'' Before Nina could scream, her throat was ripped apart Mileena's teeth and soon she was decapitated. Nina's body collapsed in the red lake as her head was removed. Mileena laughed as she kicked Nina's head into the deep parts of the lake and watched it sink.

_**K.O.**_

_**MILEENA**_

**_+ Stronger and Faster_**

**_+ More Experience_**

**_+ Faced more types of enemies_**

**_- Sanity left her with little defenses_**

**_NINA_**

**_+ Slightly smarter_**

**_+ More durable_**

**_+ Fights dirty_**

**_- Younger_**

**_- Not physically trained_**

HARRY '' Oh shit, its still alive.''

ATK '' Mileena's combat training and ruthless attacks are hard to beat and her teeth are defiantly something to worry about.''

HARRY '' But Mileena has been in more fights than Nina and if you can't tell already, Nina is more used to killing defenseless victims than actually going out and looking for a challenge.''

ATK '' Plus Mileena is physically stronger and jujitsu fighting style beats Nina's street brawling style in every way possible.''

HARRY '' Did Nina really even stand a chance?''

ATK '' Well she defiantly put up a good fight.''

HARRY '' Oh plea 'crash'.

ATK '' What was that?''

VOICE '' Go to sleep my prince.''

HARRY '' OH SHIII.''

ATK '' OH GOD, quickly say it.''

HARRY '' The WINNER IS MILEENA, NOW FUCKING RUN.''

**NEXT TIME **

_A tall muscular man pulls out two chained blades and says '' I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE.''_

_V.S _

_A small speedy black rodent attacks a similar blue rodent_

_V.S_

_A young cloaked warrior faces a tall dark warrior and brandishes a blue lightsaber._

_V.S_

_A hellish ninja teleports from the ground onto the battle field._

**AND AFTER THAT EPISODE**

_A large purple robot sits on metal chair as it gives orders to other robots. '' Now wheres the fun in that, a little torment i say first, yesss.''_

_V.S._

_A tall white and black robot laughs and shoots lightning all around him, saying '' I AM ALL POWERFUL.''_


	4. Anti hero battle royal

**SCORPION VS KRATOS VS SHADOW VS GALEN MAREK.**

ATK '' Anti heroes, they walk on the line between good and evil.''

HARRY '' And don't give a damn who's in their way.''

ATK '' Like Kratos the ghost of Sparta.''

HARRY '' Shadow the hedgehog and Scorpion the Ninja.''

ATK '' And finally Galen Marek, Vader's apprentice.''

ATK '' To keep things simple for this fight, we will start the battle immediately and then explain why the victor one and how each ability contributed to the fight.

**SCENARIO**

The setting starts on a big grassy hill not far from Manhattan. This hill was once the battlefield for the American revolution, soon it may not appear on any map ever again. Suddenly a medium sized ship appeared from the sky, landing on the edge of the hill. As the boarding rail came down, so did a man. This man had been on many missions, but this was his first, real test.

Vader had sensed a powerful force on this small planet, and it was his job to make sure that, that power was either gone, or brought before him. So he send Galen to investigate. '' Proxy, take the ship back in orbit, i'll call you when im done.'' said Galen as the ship flew off. Galen then walked down the steep hill. His eyes still on the large buildings miles away. Suddenly on the opposite side of the field, something was coming at him, fast. Galen grabbed his lightsaber and jumped to avoid the fast object.

He landed and turned around to see a short black and yellow creature. What ever this thing was, it didn't matter, but it was clearly in his way. Galen ignited his lightsaber.

'' I knew there was large power source nearby, but i needn't expect a human.'' said the creature.

'' I could say the same thing, im looking for a powerful being on this planet.''

'' Well you've found it, i am Shadow the Hedgehog.'' Shadow posed. '' The ultimate life form.'' Galen couldn't help but snicker. '' You think im joking.''

'' Oh no, im just wondering.'' Galen looked over Shadows short form. '' If your the most powerful source on this planet, then whats that.'' Galen pointed behind Shadow. Shadow turned around to see a large muscular goatee wearing man. With what seemed to be big red tattoos, and big blades behind his back. The man pulled out his blades, soon after Galen raised his lightsaber.

'' I heard that you claim to be the ultimate life form.'' said the large man.

'' Whos asking.'' said Shadow, who seemed to be and ant compared to Kratos.

'' That, is none of your concern, but soon you will see who is the real ultimate life form.'' Suddenly the ground under Galen became hotter. '' For if i am to get my revenge, i will need to show that i am the best.'' Galen moved away just in time to see a less muscular, but equally powerful figure burst from the ground. The figure was dressed like a ninja, but covered in hell fire.

The figure was facing toward Kratos. '' You talk of vengeance in front of me, your family died because of your recklessness.'' Kratos gripped his blades harder. '' I will show you the true meaning of VENGEANCE.''

'' AND YOU WILL NOT SEE THE END OF THIS DAY, I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE.''

Shadow interrupted. '' Ladies, can we just get this over with, i got a date with destiny waiting.''

Galen remembered what his master promised him. '' Destiny is beyond your control.''

**FIGHT **

Kratos made the first move, swinging his blades in a circle, attempting to kill everyone. Shadow jumped in time, scorpion teleported and Galen blocked with his lightsaber. Galen then jumped to avoid another attack and collided with Shadow, kicking him in the gut. Shadow's speed helped him land as he fliped and sped towards Galen.

With no time to react, Galen got hit with what seemed to be a speeding bullet as he was kicked in stomach and back in less than a second before getting tripped and elbowed to the ground. Shadow sped to a distance before Galen could react. Shadow sped again only to get blown back by a big force push. Shadow fell back and seemingly crashed into Kratos, who was a brick wall. Shadow landed and sped off before Kratos could smash him with his boot.

Scorpion had teleported behind Kratos in an attempt to burn him, it was futile. Kratos turned around and kicked Scorpion away before whipping his blade at him, which caught him in mid aid and threw him back before getting punched in the face. Kratos ran at Scorpion, but the ninja was already gone. Suddenly he was punched from behind. Kratos turned but saw nothing, only to get kicked in the back and soon stabbed in the gut.

'' COME HERE.'' Scorpion yelled as he tried to pull Kratos to him. But Kratos grabbed the chain and threw it, throwing Scorpion who teleported in mid air. Scorpion found Kratos to powerful for now, so he switched his tactic. Instead he teleported behind Galen. Galen sensed movement and spun around to kick Scorpion, who grabbed his foot and unleashed a 4 punch and 3 kick combo that knocked Galen down.

Out of nowhere, Shadow came from below and knocked Scorpion in the air before hitting him with a chaos beam, knocking him higher in the air. Shadow then jumped higher in the air in an attempt to kick Scorpion to the ground. But Scorpion saw Shadow approach, as Shadow was about to kick him, Scorpion grabbed him by his foot and unleashed a devastating combo in mid air, along with 2 teleport punches.

Scorpion teleported himself to the ground before shooting his spear at Shadow as he was falling. Shadow was stabbed by the metal Kunai and pulled to Scorpion only to get uppercutted, sending the hedgehog into the air before getting speared again and getting hit with a hellfire blast. The little hedgehog zipped through the air before crashing into the hill.

Meanwhile Galen managed to get a beat on Kratos. He picked Kratos up with the force before pushing him away and getting a glancing blow with his lightsaber on Kratos shoulder. Before Kratos could spin around, he was stabbed in the gut by Galens red Lightsaber. Surprisingly, Kratos only gasped before kicking Galen away, along with his lightsaber. Kratos rage had barley stopped, and even Galen was shocked.

Galen called for his lightsaber, but the ground underneath him shook. He turned in time to get rammed by Kratos shoulder. As he flew, Galen called for the force and landed on the ground with lightsaber in hand. Kratos brought his Nemian cestus out before charging. Galen jumped over Kratos before unleashing a torrent of Lightning, which electrified Kratos entire body. Kratos shook before breaking free from the force. Galen landed on the ground and threw his lightsaber.

Kratos blocked with the cestus before shooting a stream of arrows at Galen, who blocked with the force. Meanwhile Shadow was trying to get one up on Scorpion whos teleportation made it difficult for even his speed to hit. Eventually Shadow got a hit. He tripped Scorpion with a chaos orb, before kicking him in the air and, using his speed, jumped up and slammed scorpion to the ground.

Shadow summoned more power and shot a massive orb at Scorpion, but he teleported away before appearing behind him and kicking him in the back of the head. Shadow fell to the ground, bleeding from the damage. He move in time to dodge Scorpion, who brought out his long sword. Scorpion swung down at the hedgehog, but Shadow grabbed the sword with his hands, trying to hold it in place.

Suddenly, Both Scorpion and Shadow were hit by Kratos flying body, thanks to a massive force repulse by Galen. Scorpion looked to his left at Kratos. Kratos then came full force at Scorpion, grabbing him by his neck and slamming him to the ground. But soon after Scorpion grabbed Kratos by his neck before flames erupted around them.

'' TO HELL WITH YOU.'' Scorpion shouts before teleporting both of them to the neatherealm. Meanwhile Shadow slowly stood up, his injuries taking effect. Suddenly he was being shocked with electricity. Galen was a yard away, unleashing torrents of lightning. Shadow fell to the ground in pain, his whole hedgehog body flailing and twitching. Galen stopped only to come closer and raise his lightsaber.

'' Ultimate life form huh.'' Galen mocked before getting a surprise punch to the ground. Shadow jumped away before pulling out a bunch of shiny emeralds.

'' I'll show you what im made of.'' Shadow jumped again before fusing with the emeralds and glowing bright yellow. Galen watched as shadows wounds healed and he began to change. He was bright yellow and began to float. When the light dissipated, Shadow emerged, a glowing aura around him. '' NOW I'LL SHOW YOU.'' Shadow shouted before speeding off like a bullet. Galen stood still, waiting. Suddenly the force alerted him that something was coming from behind him.

He didn't have time to turn as he was launched in the air and hit multiple times by Shadows speed. Shadow zipped all around Galen before landing infront of him and snapping his fingers. Soon after Galen was hit 6 times by chaos orbs all around him. The force minimized the pain, but the impacts still hit hard as Galen fell to the ground, coughing and puffing. Shadow landed not far from him, smiling.

'' Can you stand up.'' asked Shadow. Galen got on his knees, grunting in pain as he tried to heal himself. '' Look, i have no intention of killing you, so lets just...'' Suddenly, Galen started glowing with electricity. His veins pumped blood and anger as he stood up with surprising speed. '' So, your no...''

'' SHUT UP.'' Galen shouted before speeding at shadow at speeds equal to his own. Shadow was tackled with an electric blast before getting picked up with the force and electrocuted and slammed to the ground. Shadow didn't feel much pain, but Galen wasn't done. He surrounded himself with an electric shield before speeding at Shadow with his lightsaber.

He sliced at Shadow and electrified his lightsaber for more damage. The lightsaber didn't cut off any limbs, but Galen was attacking to fast for Shadow to dodge. Galen then grabbed shadow and unleashed a force repulse that made a crater in the ground. Shadow flew in the air before stopping in mid flight and speeded back at Galen to meet an electrified torrent.

Even Shadows superform had trouble reaching Galen as a constant electric barrage stopped him in his tracks. Galen umped the power, making shadow twitch a little. Shadow snapped his fingers and soon, Galen was gone, because he was teleported in the air. About 10,000 feet in the air too. Galen noticed that the ground was gone and soon found himself in free fall.

Shadow watched from below as Galen was falling at a fast pace. But something was wrong, Galen seemed to be going faster, much faster, he seemed to be zipping through the air. And straight at Shadow. Galen charged up a massive force push and speeded towards the ground at Shadow. Shadow used his speed to zip into the air as he focused his power on Galen.

'' CHAOS...'' Galen charged up another force push. '' CONTROLLLL.'' Suddenly, Galen disappeared before reappearing on the ground. Looking confused as ever, Galen didn't have time to react as Shadow blasted himself at the ground. Creating a large explosion that kncoked Galen away. Somersaulting in the air, he regained his footing before curling up into a ball and began to charge up for a force repulse.

'' Oh no you don't.'' Shadow said as he zipped toward Galen before kicking him in the mid section multiple times before snapping his fingers again. This time, Galen was knocked back from the ground and flew away into the distance. Shadow landed on the ground, waiting to see what would happen. Galen, who was more angry than ever, but still in alot of pain, leaped into the air before bouncing off the hill. Shadow didn't have time to move as he was grabbed by Galen and slammed to the ground.

Galen landed on Shadow, whose super form had diminished by now. before grabbing the hedgehog by his throat and not only choking him, but shocking him with 1000 volts of electricity. Shadow growled in pain as he felt his life being torn from him. As the life was being drained, he noticed out of the corner of his eye, that his inhibitor rings had fallen off. He had one last chance. Shadow grabbed Galens face with his hand, trying to get at least one hand off of his neck.

Galen umped the voltage and Shadow soon felt like he lost all control, but with his rings gone, his chaos force began to fuel him. He grabbed Galens face again before digging his thumb in his left eye. Galen let go of Shadow in pain, he was about to shock him more, but that one second was all Shadow needed. Because in a huge ray of light, Shadow felt all his energy leave him as he used his last weapon, Chaos Blast.

The battle field was littered in blood and dirt as Galens body dissipated.

While Shadow and Galen were fighting, this is what happened in the Nether realm.

Scorpion teleported himself and Kratos onto a small patch of land, surrounded by lava on all sides except for two walls that were on either sides. Kratos looked around, never taking the blades from his hands.

'' What sorcery is this.'' said Kratos. Scorpion walked a little closer.

'' This is where i was reborn, and where you shall die.'' Scorpion said before shooting a hellfire blast at Kratos who blocked it with the fleece, before swinging his blades at Scorpion, who was gone. Kratos looked all around him, waiting for Scorpion to come. When he finally did come, he attacked from above, aiming a kick at Kratos.

Kratos grabbed the foot and slammed scorpion to the ground before throwing him up and, as he fell, hit him hard with the Cestus. Scorpion goes flying and smashed into a hard rock wall, making a huge crack in the wall. Before Scorpion could retaliate, he was smashed into the wall again and thrown into the middle of the land.

Scorpion teleported just in time to dodge an attempted punch to the skull. Kratos, now knowing of Scorpions abilities, swing his blades behind him, sure enough the blades hooked on Scorpion. But Scorpion was ready this time as he was pulled to Kratos. Kratos aimed for Scorpions head but he dodged and summoned his axe.

In a blurr, Scorpion attacked Kratos with his axe and teleport punched him before tripping him and rolled away and unleashed hellfire under Kratos, who roared as he was engulfed in flames. Scorpion then shot out his kunai and it lodged into Kratos gut as he pulled him closer '' Come Here.'' Scorpion flame kicked Kratos in the air before shooting his kunai again and pulled him close for a massive uppercut.

Kratos went flying, in pain but not finished as he put on his wings and summoned the claws of Hades. Scorpion ran at Kratos only to get smashed by his force and then felt a rippling pain in his body. The claws had dug themselves into Scorpions chest and began to slowly rip out his soul. Kratos pushed Scorpion to the ground as he pulled harder at Scorpions soul.

A blue mist began to come out of Scorpions wounds and into the claws. Scorpion yelled as he grabbed back at the claws and began to stand up. Kratos now found that he had some trouble pulling at Scorpion as he stood up. He wondered what was making Scorpion fight back all of a sudden. Kratos pushed Scorpion back down, but it was only temporary as he was suddenly tripped to the ground. When he stood up Scorpion teleported away shooting his kunai again.

Kratos grabbed the Kunai and pulled Scorpion to him, only to get punched square in the jaw and tripped again. Kratos rage increases as his attempts to kill his opponents continue to fail. Scorpion rushes toward Kratos and both opponents fists collide in a furry of attacks. Kratos swings his blades at Scorpions head, who ducks and flame kicks him in the gut.

Seeing his chance, Scorpion unleashed combo after combo of kick and punch to Kratos body, ending the combo with hellfire. Kratos body is engulfed in flames as he yells in pain. Scorpion laughs as he watches Kratos fall to the ground in a burnt crisp. Scorpion walks to his seemingly dead opponent, kicking Kratos in the gut before laughing again. Suddenly he hears a crackling noise from Kratos body as a hand grabs him by his chest and throws him to the ground.

Scorpion teleports away as Kratos pulls out the Blade of Olympus. Scorpion had never seen a blade this large, and knew that if he couldn't avoid it, he was fucked. Kratos roars as he runs at Scorpion, who teleports in front and behind Kratos multiple times. Kratos swings the blade around before lunging at Scorpion who couldn't move in time. Scorpion yells as the blade enters his chest and goes through his body.

Kratos lifts Scorpion with the blade and lets his body sink deeper into the blade. Scorpion twitches and groans as he tries one last attempt to kill Kratos, or at least take him with him. Scorpion pulls his mask off, revealing a flaming Skull with rage in its eyes. Kratos eye's widen as the Skull shoots fire from its mouth.

From the moment the fire left Scorpions mouth, the battle had ended. Kratos skin and flesh was immediate burned off, only the Skeleton remained. Scorpion, who remained impaled, slumped to the ground before using the rest of his energy to pull the blade out. A huge gaping hole remained in his chest and gut as he let himself be engulfed in the flames of the hellfire. Scorpion felt himself becoming stronger by the second as he stood up, clenching his fist as he teleported out of hell.

Meanwhile, Shadow, bloody and in pain walked out of the huge crater and looked back at the destruction. Holes the size of buildings littered the battlefield. And in the middle of it all, was him, the supreme victor, or so he thought. With his power drained, he had no chance as he felt the ground become hot as a portal opened under his feet and he fell in. His scream the last thing to hear.

Nearby, another portal opened and out of it came the small skeleton of the hedgehog and Scorpion who jumped out of the portal, good as new. He laughed once more before teleporting elsewhere.

**K.O **

SCORPION

+ Stealthiest

+ Most experience in fighting

+ Teleportation made his difficult to hit

+ Becomes stronger in hell the longer he's there

SHADOW

+ Fastest

+ More power in attacks

+ Super form increased power and speed

- Arrogant

- Super form doesn't last long

GALEN

+ Force enhanced powers

+ Best trained

+ Combat out matched competition

+ Smartest when in danger

- Rage left him open to attacks

- Used to fighting enemies with similar powers as him

KRATOS

+ Strongest of all combatants

+ More weapons and ways to win

- Anger gets best of him

- Most predicable fighting style

Why did Scorpion win you may ask. Well considering there are many ways this battle could have ended, we calculated that Scorpion would go after all his opponents to see who he should take out first and if he had to, teleport them to hell where he becomes stronger every second. Seeing how powerful Kratos is, it is most likely he would take him out first and let Galen and Shadow fight.

Kratos may have had more power and weapons, but once he was in hell, all those weapons would only prolong his death. Meanwhile Galen may have had more experience and the force made him more powerful, Shadow's superform and chaos powers equal and even go above Galens abilities. In the end, Chaos blast would be the force users undoing.

And after the battle, Shadow, diminished of his power, would be vulnerable to attack and Scorpion would take that opportunity and finish the battle.

Scorpion was just more battle experienced and had the upper hand.

THE WINNER IS SCORPION

**NEXT TIME **

_A large purple T-rex transforms into an imposing robot with a laser cannon arm_

_V.S._

_A big gray and white robot smiles as it aims a machine gun at three unarmed robots and pulls the trigger _

**AFTER THAT**

_A blue and gray armored man aims a laser pistol at a charging beast and kills it in one shot _

_V.S._

_A red cyborg teleports from the ground before demonstrating two flamethrowers and saying '' I will show no mercy.''_


	5. UPCOMING BATTLES

**HELLO. THIS IS ATK, with a special announcement.**

**On behalf of a request from a user, who wishes to be anonymous, we have decided to tell you a few of the upcoming battles and would like to add that from now on, they will be in random order due to SOME PEOPLE, not showing up for research. So, these are the battles that we know so far that will be in season 2.**

**BEAST WARS MEGATRON(BW) VS GALAXY FORCE MEGATRON(GF)**

**THE PREDATOR(Predator) VS THE CREEPER(Jeepers Creepers)**

**ZOMBIE(MINECRAFT) VS ZOMBIE(L4D)**

**DEATHSTROKE(DC) VS TERMINATOR(Terminator)**

**THESEUS(Greek myth) VS PERSEUS(Greek Myth)**

**CYBORG(DC) VS JAX(MK)**

**CREEPER(MINECRAFT) VS BOOMER(L4D)**

**JANGO FETT(STAR WARS) VS SEKTOR(MK)**

**Back for Revenge, SKARIN(VBFA) VS DOVAHKIIN(SKYRIM)**

**Back from the grave, JEFF THE KILLER(creepypasta) VS JASON Voorhees(Fri13) **

**RED DEATH(HTTYD) VS GOROG(SWTFU2)**

**FINAL FANTASY BATTLE ROYAL (CLOUD)VS(NOCTIS)VS(TIDUS)VS(NOEL)**

**DEADPOOL(MARVEL) VS ?**

**GINOSAJI VS ? **

**And one last anoucnment. While all of these are for sure on fanfiction, we will be slowly moving into DeviantArt. The ATK channel link is on our Fanfiction profile page. **

**Thanks to all who requested for battles**


	6. BW megatron vs GF megatron

**I OWN NOTHING, YET.**

ATK '' For over 50 years, Hasbro has brought us some of the best toys and brands of the century like Transformers, GI-JOE and Star wars.''

HARRY '' And guessing robotic names in the title, im guessing its transformers, uh, there must be typo because... um.''

ATK '' Oh no, there's no typo, the competitors have the exact same name.''

HARRY '' Then how, ..um... anyway un Megatron from Transformers Galaxy force and.''

ATK '' Megatron from Beast Wars.''

HARRY '' This is gonna be confusing.''

WHO IS DEADLIEST.

To find out, my team of video game experts, weapon and fighting style masters, and historians, will test the competitors weapons, armor and skills, to find out who is, the DEADLIEST WARRIOR.

**Beast War Megatron**

**FEATS**

**Stole the sacred golden disk**

**Killed Optimus Primal in a sabotage **

**Almost wiped out early humanity**

ATK '' Over a millennium after the Autobots crash landed on earth, their planet Cybertron changed as their descendants the maximal's and the Predacons aka the decepticons descendants raged a great war that nearly destroyed Cybertron.''

HARRY '' So then as usual the badass guys lost and they were forced to surrender, until Megatron, descendant of Megatron? Decided to steal some weird golden disk, probably to sell it for weed to make him feel better about himself.''

ATK '' But instead, he and his crew crash landed on prehistoric earth. Due to the large amounts of energon that suddenly appeared on earth?''

HARRY '' Due to the large amounts of that shit, he and his crew had to take new forms so they could survive without being shut down so being the most badass, he chose the strongest and most powerful ... A FUCKING T-REX THAT'S WAT.''

ATK '' In real life a Trex stood about 40 feet tall and 20 feet long, but Megatron is double that size. And the estimated bite force of a t-rex is 13000 pounds and could run up to 40mph. It's teeth could crush metal and pick up a normal car if it wanted to.''

HARRY '' But he's not just a big lizard, in robot form he is a tall imposing leader with a t-rex right arm and a tail pincer left arm. And he also has a speaking problem because every time he talks, his sentences end with 'Yessss.' Like he's got a serious case of ADHD or something.''

ATK '' But he is also cunning and has an anger problem that can work to his advantage. His trex arm can shoot pure plasma energy beams and missiles that are strong enough to break through metal. He is also a trans metal.''

HARRY '' A what?''

ATK '' A trans metal is a transformer that was born organic but feels Metallic.''

HARRY '' Well fuck that, im a deranged hair atonicium, see i can make up shit to.''

ATK '' Actually a trans...''

HARRY '' SHUT UP, ANYWAY, after successfully killing his rival, Optimus Primal?, he got an upgrade with his new trans metal form into a metal Trex. In his beast form he can fly with the help of two small hovercraft like things and can effortlessly smash through stone, but its not so well on turning.''

ATK '' He also upgrades to a more powerful tail blaster. During this he can transmit all his power to fire a single powerful blast that even killed Optimus Prime in one shot. But that's nothing compared to his most deadly and powerful form. A...''

HARRY '' Giant fucking red dragon that can shoot fire and ice, i bet Micheal bay wished he thought of that.''

ATK '' After absorbing the original Megaton's spark he becomes techno organic and can fly in robot and beast form and becomes stronger and more powerful than any other form.''

HARRY '' But while he can turn himself into two of the most badass animals ever, he has his faults. If he takes to much damage he can go into a stasis lock AKA lose all power and die.''

ATK '' He is also very cocky and arrogant, usually taking his time to kill an opponent and even brags about his victories even if he is at the brink of shutdown.''

HARRY '' But it doesn't seem to matter, he has consistently proven his power and always operates to bring down his foe at all cost.''

Megatron: '' The universe cowered once at the name of Megatron and it shall do so again''

**Galaxy Force/Cybertron Megatron**

**FEATS **

**Nearly destroyed the ****universe**

**Took 6 cyber keys to the chest and lived**

**Evil lived on in spirit for all eternity.**

ATK '' During the years of 2032-2050- humanity had already had a taste of transformers and soon, they would return to once again rage war. This time, for the ancient power of the cyber keys, which could give the user a 1000 power increase and a new body.''

HARRY '' And after the first defeat of the decepticons, you bet they wouldn't just sit down and let the autobots get the glory again. And who better than Megatron to rise up and kick a whole lot of metal ass.''

ATK '' After being in seclusion for 10 years, he was ready to get his revenge in a new form. His body is made of a strong dubiliam steel, the hardest metal in the galaxy and has the weaponry to destroy this metal in a few shots.''

HARRY '' After gaining his own cyber key, he can unlock the power to open portals to a fiery hellish dimension and unleash two powerful weapons, besides his fists, which can shoot freaking lightning.''

ATK '' His first key unlocks the melee claw, a dark claw that attracts itself to his wrist and can knock out a transformer or destroy a titanium wall in one shot. His second key is the DEATH MACHINE GUN which...''

HARRY '' Which can blow the shit out of anything it hits and has a range of 100 freaking feat, uh i wish my gun was that cool.''

ATK '' He can also access a mystical power called the armor of Unicron.''

HARRY '' This armor completely restores his strength, speed and health and upgrades his power so much, he can rip open space and time and withstand powerful blasts. But even death can't conquer this warrior, he can keep his soul intact and float around as a ghost and absorb anything that his him.''

ATK '' While in this form, he is complexly invincible but can't hurt anything unless it physically touches him. The only way he can come back is to absorb the dark thoughts of a being and then...''

HARRY '' Tada, he's back. But wait there's more, after nearly getting killed again, he absorbed the power of the keys and then unlocked his ultimate form, Galvatron.''

ATK '' In this form his power is at its fullest and can unleash more lightening and a powerful blast from his chest that can destroy a city block just on contact.''

HARRY '' And he can also summon a dark matter sword, capable of killing Optimus in one hit if given the chance.''

ATK '' And he's not just powerful, he's also cunning and has a habit of finding the weaknesses of opponents faster than a PC on overload. But he is also arrogant and underestimates even the smallest or clumsiest opponents.''

HARRY '' Plus he has a mile long streak of making the smallest mistakes and then making them again and again until it eventually defeats him. But he well made up for that in the end by proving evil is unlimited by living on as a spirit, waiting for his time to come again.''

_MEGATRON '' You see Optimus, you won't be leaving with the omega lock, in fact you won't be leaving at all.''_

_**STATS**_

Strength, BWM=78/100, GFM=89/100

Speed, BWM=75/100, GFM=82/100

Brains, BWM=81/100, GFM=87/100

Attacks, BWM=76/100, GFM=82/100

Defense, BWM=85/100, GFM=74/100

Courage, BWM=90/100, GFM=73/100

Control, BWM=89/100, GFM=81/100,

Advantage BWM, Advanced Technology

Advantage GFM, More powerful attacks

**Scenario**

Setting, the ancient ruins of an old spacecraft, crashed over 1000 years ago. Suddenly, lumbering into the ship, a large purple T-Rex, accompanied by a red pterodactyl. The T-Rex lumbers past any rubble and smashes through the stone door before speaking.

'' Hmm, a little small, but suitable for our new base, yessss.'' It turns its hear to the other dinosaur. '' Pterasaur, find the computer and boot up the system.'' The other dinosaur flew in front of the T-Rex.

'' At once lord Megatron.'' said the Dino before saying '' Pterasaur, Terrorize.'' and transforming into robot mode and walking to a control system. The T-Rex transformed as well before using his arms to move huge scraps of metal, throwing them across the ship. Suddenly the ship began to rattle and Megatron held onto a steel pipe so he wouldn't fall.

Pterasaur wasn't so lucky as he fell of the controls and to the ground, getting up with a wheeze. '' Uhh, i don't like this lord Megatron, must we have out base hear.'' Megatron turned and gave Pterasaur an angry look.

'' Of course we must, if the Maximals plan to attack us we must be ready, yesss.''

'' But.. bu.'' Pterasaur tried to say before he was interrupted by a dark voice.

'' I think you should listen to your friend.'' Megatron looked around for the voice.

'' Show yourself.''

'' As you wish.'' Suddenly, a red fiery portal opened up, relieving a tall black and purple robot. The robot smiled as he walked out and crossed his arms. '' I hear you claim to be Megatron.'' said the purple robot.

'' I can't claim, what i rightfully am.'' said Megatron to the unknown robot, who smirked at him.

'' Im afraid there can only be one Megatron.'' said the Robot, who raised his hand and shot purple lightening at Pterasaur, throwing him back into a wall, which collapsed on him. '' And that is me.''

**FIGHT**

Enraged, BWmegatron aims his T-Rex arm and fires a blue laser at GFmegatron, who turns to dodge and the first, only to get hit by the second. The blast staggers him but not for long. GF Megatron shoots lightning from his hand that hits BW megatron in the chest and throws him back about 200 feet. BW megatron falls back and crashes on a pile of rubble.

GF Megatron laughs as he slowly walks closer. '' Your are a fool to challenge me, and you call yourself megatron.'' BW megatron stands up before throwing a piece of the rubble at GF megatron, who punches it out of the sky. But the rubble was only a distraction, cuz soon after he gets hit by a speeding missile to the chest which knocks him back.

'' Megatron, terrorize.'' BW Megatron yells as he transforms into his beast form. GF Megatron stands up, only to get headbutted by a large purple trex and knocked back down. Before he could get up, he was grabbed by the foot by the trex's mouth and thrown like a rag doll. GF Megatron crashed into a pile of rubble and disapeared in a cloud of smoke.

BW Megatron laughed as he transformed back into his robot mode. '' To rule the title of megatron, you must do more than just be powerful, theirs also strategy and cunning, yessss.'' BW megatron gloated, but it was a little early to gloat. Suddenly, a bright light shines through the cloud of dust as GF Megatron bursts through it with a roar of rage and smashes into BW Megatron.

GF Megatron then grabs BW megatron by his head and smashes him to the ground before jumping and smashing on top of him. GF Megatron smirks as he clenches his fist. '' You seem to be under the imprecision that we are the same being.'' says GF megatron to a wounded BW megatron. '' When the real truth is that you just a pitiful copy, a poser if you will.''

Before he could continue, he was sneak attacked from below as a purple laser hits him dead in the chest. The blast knocks him back as he is grabbed by the tail pincer of BW Megatron and tripped to the ground. BW megatron attempts to decapitate his opponent with his mouth, as he gets to the head, GF megatron holds it back as long as he can before kicking BW Megatron away.

BW megatron staggers before charging at his opponent at full speed, suddenly, as if slow motion, a purple light shown down from the sky and landed on GF megatron. Soon after a claw spike attached itself onto GF megatrons left arm as he swung his wrist back to meet BW megatrons head. The sound of metal clanging erupted from the blow as BW Megatron fell on his back. Trying to stand, he only was up for a few seconds before getting hit again in the chest.

And again, and again and again, until he fell and didn't get up. GF megatron sliced the air with his claw, looking at his seemingly defeated opponent with anger. '' Nothing but cheap metal, that's what you are.'' Before he could continue, the sky began to darken as lightning struck the ground and the wind blew rapidly.

GF megatron looked around with caution until he saw a big purple blast of energy fall from the sky. He quickly transformed into his starship mode and flew away from the blast. A massive explosion hit the area as rocks and steel alike flew in the air. The blast radius hit GF megatron with such a force that his ship mode flew out of control and fell to the ground. He quickly transformed and looked at the destruction.

'' What in the name of Unicron has happened.'' He said to himself.

'' A quantum energy surge of course.'' said a familiar voice. GF megatron looked at the dust and what emerged was a newly upgraded form of his rival, complete with a tail blaster and new armor. '' Now i will show you what true power is.'' BW megatron proudly said before testing out his new blaster on GF megatron, who took the full blast.

Before he could react another blast hit him in his left arm, disabling it and another in his right leg, also disabling it. BW megatron transformed into a newly evolved trex, two hovercraft discs popped out of its sides at it slammed into GF megatron. BW megatron laughed as he smashed through rock after rock, taking no damage, the same couldn't be said for his opponent.

GF megatron was able to get off of the Trex and jump to the ground, turning immediately, he blasted the trex's hovercraft with lightning, destroying it. BW megatron roared as he crashed into a metal wall before transforming. He glared at his opponent, who while clearly injured, was not about to give up.

'' I like your fighting spirit, yess, you truly are my ancestor.'' He said as he fired another blast which hit GF megatrons chest, a large black spot where the blast hit as he fell to his knees. '' But now im afraid our little game ends here.'' BW megatron slowly walks closer as he grabs his opponents head with his claw. '' As a fellow warrior, yess, i will grant you a warriors death.'' Suddenly, GF megatron roared with anger and, with his new enabled left arm, smashed the claw into BW megatrons head.

'' You think this is a game.'' He said as he rose, yellow energy surrounding him. '' You still don't get it, i haven't even been trying, ive been stalling you.'' The yellow energy burst from him, healing his wounds. '' Before the armor of Unicron could restore me.'' He let out a roar as another purple light came from the sky and onto him. This time his back opened up and a small, but powerful machine gun landed in his right hand.

'' And now, for the grand finally.'' says GF Megatron as he pulls the trigger and unleashed hell. BW megatron didn't even have time to react as he was hit with barrage after barrage of laser bullets. He jerked in all directions, he could fell pieces of him being shot of until he couldn't take the pain and fell to his knees, to his pleasure, the bullets stopped hitting him soon after. GF megatron laughed as the guns barrel smoked from the long blasts.

BW megatron was missing pieces of him allover his body and holes littered it as he slowly felt himself slip into stasis mode. _'' Warning, critical damage, power level, 5%. Stasis lock, highly possible, repairs required.'' BW megatrons computer told him._

But he didn't care, all he saw was his opponent, laughing at him. Silently he told his computer. '' Re...revert all power, to forward claw cannon.'' BW Megatron tried to stand up, but soon found it near impossible. GF megatron continued to mock his opponent.

'' You weak minded fool, still, after all the damage you try to get up. Why throw away your life so recklessly?'' GF megatron said to BW megatron, who continued to try to stand. '' Still, don't stop now, it amuses me.'' BW Megatron continued to build power to the cannon, if he was going to die, he was going to take his opponent with him.

With his remaining strength, he stood on his feet and raised his blaster. GF megatron simply laughed, not even bothering to raise his own weapon. BW megatron smirked as his cannon flashed blue. '' You want to see power.'' The cannon flashed brighter until the power couldn't rise any more '' THAN HAVE IT.'' The cannon fired a large blue laser directly at GF megatron, who looked in horror at his mistake at not killing his adversary and yelled as he was engulfed in blue plasma.

When the cannon stopped, a massive explosion erupted from the ground and nothing was left of GF megatron. BW megatron fell to his knees, hoping one of his predacons would show up in time to help. But it didn't matter, he had one the day, and soon the war. OR WILL HE.

He looked up and starred in horror as the ghost of his adversary floated in the place where the body stood. '' No, no, Thats... Impossible.''

'' IS it now.'' said the ghost of GF megatron as it floated closer. BW megatron panicked and fell on his back, crawling away as fast as his injured body would let him. Suddenly he found himself at the edge of a fiery portal and before he could move, he was forced into it. Inside revealed a hellish dimension with fire and lava everywhere.

Lava, fire,... thats when it hit him. As his opponents ghost floated in the dimension, BW megatron used all his remaining strength and landed in the nearest lava pit, dissipating in seconds. GF megatron's ghost only watched as he looked around his dimension. '' Oh well, it was fun while it lasted.'' he said to himself, not expecting an answer.

'' Its not over yet.'' He turned around to see a large winged creature fly out of the lava. Its huge wings suspended the creature in mid air. GF megatron crossed his arms as the creature talked. '' And now, the dragon shall be reborn.'' It said as it roared in the air. GF megatron didn't look the least bit worried.

'' New form, same pathetic fool.'' he told the BW megatron, who didn't take kindly to the words. Suddenly, BW megatron raised his head and shot out red flames from his mouth, consuming the ghost. When he stopped, the ghost was gone, but was replaced by GF megatron, who looked different. '' You know what, you can keep the name megatron.'' GF megatron's armor was white and black instead of purple and black, and had a more sinister look.

'' Megatron was a loser, a weakling.''

'' Oh, than might i ask, who are you then, yesss.'' GF megatron uncrossed his arms.

'' I am, the dominator.'' he said as lighting coursed though his body. '' I am the destroyer, I am GALVATRON. '' Suddenly, Galvatron shot lightning from his hand, but the speed of the dragon was unmatched as he dodged that and multiple more shots before breathing ice at Galvatron. The ice froze his left hand temporarily until the heat of the lava melted the ice.

'' Megatron, terrorize.'' The dragons wings folded up, the claws becoming hands and the feet becoming, feet? BW megatron raised his fist, as did Galvatron, the fists connected and they both flew back. A purple light shown from the sky and landed in Galvatron, giving him another death machine gun. He raised it but BW megatron got to him first, shooting ice at his hand, the gun and hand frozen in one block.

Galvatron simply raised his ice and and smashed it into BW megatron, who proceeded to knock the gun out of galvatrons hands and grab him with his claws. BW megatron picked up galvatron before throwing him into the ground. He then proceeded to pick up the death machine gun and threw it into the lava. '' Now, its seems the field is more evenly played now, yesss.''

Galvatron stood up and laughed. '' The battle was never even and it still isn't.'' Suddenly, the two wheel boosters on his back shot in front of Galvatron, hooking themselves to his arms, they sparked with electricity as the coils heated up. BW megatron breathed more fire at Galvatron, who did nothing but looked slightly scorched.

'' WHAT!'' BW megatron yelled as his attack barley did anything as Galvatron laughed again.

'' Im afraid that won't do you any good, so if you please.'' The electricity sparked until a bright circle of light appeared at his chest. '' DIE.'' Galvatron fired the beam directly at BW megatron, who yelled in pain as the laser engulfed him. He tried to move but found it impossible as his legs were gone, then waist, then chest and finally head.

Nothing was left of BW megatron, not even a scorch mark. Galvatron put the boosters back as he laughed in victory.

**K.O**

**BW MEGATRON **

**+ Advanced tech**

**+ More alternate forms**

**= Equals in cunning and strategy**

**- Weaker strength wise **

**- More arrogant**

**GF MEGATRON**

**+ Stronger and tougher**

**= In cunning and strategy**

**+ Cyber keys add more power**

**+ Armor of Unicron restores all damage and adds strength**

**+ Galvatron's power has no match.**

HARRY '' AWW.. you stupid, piece of...''

ATK '' Woaaa, calm down, now i think we all can see that GF megatron had the power advantage and was obviously stronger and more durable. Plus the added power of the cyber keys gave him the upper hand.''

HARRY '' I know, but i just saw Jurassic world so i voting for the dinosaur- dragon megaton. Well, i'll admit, BW megatron may have the same mind set, but he never really seemed to accomplish his goals, unlike GF megatron.''

ATK '' GF megatrons death machine gun was able to mow down 3 transformers in just a few seconds, so no doubt it could do alot of damage to a singular robot.''

HARRY '' But don't take this battle as a stomp, BW megatron fought hard.''

ATK '' In fact he had the perfect way to end Galvatron when he was in his dragon form, or at least get him to his harmless spirit form. All he had to do was use his ice to freeze Galvatrons cyber keys and thus, rendering his weapons useless and take the opening.''

HARRY '' But it wasn't enough and he soon met his end.''

ATK '' The winner is Galaxy force Megatron.''


	7. Boomer vs Creeper

**I OWN NOTHING, YET. **

ATK '' Of all the weird and fascinating enemies in video games, never before have he had a battle like this.''

HARRY '' The Boomer, L4D's american dream.''

ATK '' And the Creeper, minecraft's poster boy, um thing.''

WHO IS DEADLIEST.

To find out, my team of video game experts, weapon and fighting style masters, and historians, will test the competitors weapons, armor and skills, to find out who is, the DEADLIEST WARRIOR.

**THE BOOMER **

**HEIGHT 5,7**

**WEIGHT 250lbs**

**AGE ?**

ATK '' In the fantasy world of L4D, many have fallen victim to the gross and painful death given by the zombie known as the boomer.''

HARRY '' Seemingly the fattest and probably laziest of all the special infected, the boomer is a large zombie that usually requires a sneak attack to kill his prey, which can be hard due to its size and its loud gurgling noises.''

ATK '' Despite having claw like hands it prefers to barf on its enemy.''

HARRY '' Ew, well i guess it depends on what it ate, maybe if its KFC i'll deal...''

ATK '' The barf temporally blinds the subject and summons a small horde of zombies.''

HARRY '' Plus be careful, cuz if you kill it whiles its to close, it will explode, causing more slime to cover you and more zombies to eat your flesh. Even the slightest shot or hit can easily kill it.''

ATK '' The downside is its barf attack is generally used from a distance and if it tries it to close it may miss. Usually after barfing, the boomer will run for cover to avoid getting hurt, but it is slow and can easily be caught up to. The boomer is also very versatile and never loses focus of an enemy.''

HARRY '' On expert move, the boomers bile attracts more zombies and his claw can to 20 damage each attack.''

ATK '' But it has some relatively obvious weaknesses, like that it can't run very fast or is one of the weakest zombies in health and stamina. Plus it takes time for the boomers bile to recharge so it can barf again.''

HARRY '' But i guess being fat can also be a good thing, boomers are extremely difficult to beat up close and can kill a survivor in one puke if it got the chance, make no mistake, this lazy fat man is a monster.''

BILL '' It puked on me, ah shit.''

**THE CREEPER**

**HEIGHT 5,3**

**WEIGHT 58lbs**

**AGE ?**

HARRY '' The first, the original, and most deadly of all of minecraft's mobs is none other than the green plant thing called the creeper.''

ATK '' Having zero fear of enemies and a texture of dry leaves, the creeper is an unknown mob, thought to be a type of plant that explodes to spread seeds to the ground.''

HARRY '' Either that or they just want hugs, but get to exited and blows up, either way, i like my theory better. Well the creeper gets its name for a reason. They will stalk the player for hours if needed, even if your locked in your house.''

ATK '' Despite not having arms, these four legged creatures have the power so simultaneously explode when the player close and will instantly charge to the player if they're 16 blocks or less away. The explosion can range up to 5 feet and kill a player in one hit on hard mode.''

HARRY '' And you want to talk about explosions, well just imagine an explosion twice as large, well that can happen.''

ATK '' If a creeper gets struck by lightning, then it becomes a charged creeper. These creepers explosions can range up to 7 or 10 blocks wide and 6 blocks deep.''

HARRY '' Though despite the badassery of explosions, the creeper is considered a suicide bomber because, well,... if FUCKING KILLS ITSELF.''

ATK '' And might i add, its afraid of cats.''

HARRY '' You might say the creeper is a little pussy, ha get it.''

CREEPER '' Thatssssss a niccce housssse you got there.''

**SKILLS**

**Strength, Boomer -76/100, creeper , 42/100**

**Speed, Boomer -53/100, creeper , 78/100**

**Brains, boomer-3/100, creeper , 43/100**

**Attack, boomer -67/100, creeper , 84/100**

**Defense, boomer -21/100, creeper ,54/100**

**Courage, boomer - 79/100, creeper , 96/100**

**Control, boomer -80/100, creeper , 65/100**

**Advantage boomer, More tactical**

**Advantage creeper, More damage**

**Alright lets unleash the mobs and see who has the deadliest explosion.**

**SCENARIO**

In what used to be NYC, a small road surrounded by broken and destroyed shops has been littered with the dead. Among them is a fat, oily zombie that waddled around the empty street, searching for food. As it moved, it noticed a smaller green creature with no arms but 4 legs. It didn't know what to think, '' because it can't think'' but it knew that this was not a survivor.

After a large gurgle came from the boomers belly, did the green creature turn its head.

**FIGHT**

The creeper began walking towards the boomer, never slowing its pace for a second. The boomer, not used to things running right at it, decided to try and hide. It waddled its way down the street as fast as its little legs could go. It hid behind a pile of rubble hoping to surprise the creature.

So it waited, and waited, and waited. Curious, the boomer looked out from its perch to see the creeper. But it was just standing there with its back to the boomer, looking from side to side. The boomer decided to try and sneak up on the creeper, it only took a few steps before the creeper turned at an alarming rate and began walking again.

The boomer turned as well and hid again and waited. As the creeper came around the corner, the boomer barfed all over the green creature. Blinding it and causing it to move around in circles.

The boomer then tried to slice the blind creeper, but that was a mistake. As the sound of zombies came from all around the creeper sensing that something was close, it started to flash and then, BOOOOM.

A large crater was created as both creeper, boomer and zombies all exploded. Leaving nothing left.

**K.O.**

**CREEPER**

**+ More durability**

**+ Faster**

**- Explosion kills itself**

**BOOMBER**

**+ More attack advatages**

**+ Slightly stealthier**

**- Very, very weak**

HARRY '' um, what... i mean...''

ATK '' Yes, i believe this is our first ever tie.''

HARRY '' But,.. that's lame, ... we can't have a tie.''

ATK '' Im afraid we can, you see the boomer isn't used to things coming straight at it, so i went into stealth mode to try and sneak up on the creeper.''

HARRY '' The problem is, you can't do that. Even if its back is turned it is impossible to sneak up on these things.''

ATK '' The boomer eventually would have to barf on the creeper, but the problem is that the boomer must remain still for 2 seconds to barf before it can move again. Which is more than enough time for the creeper to explode.''

HARRY '' We didn't even have to factor the charged creeper since that its so rare for that to happen in the first place, plus all it would do is leave a bigger hole in the ground.

ATK '' This battle is a draw.''


	8. L4D Infected vs Minecraft Zombie

**I OWN NOTHING**

HARRY '' Zombies, the brutal brain eating creatures from the grave.''

ATK '' Such as the common undead from Left 4 Dead.''

HARRY '' And the zombies from Minecraft.''

WHO IS DEADLIEST.

To find out, my team of video game experts, weapon and fighting style masters, and historians, will test the competitors weapons, armor and skills, to find out who is, the DEADLIEST WARRIOR.

**INFECTED **

**HEIGHT, varies**

**WEIGHT, varies**

**AGE, varies**

ATK '' The video game of L4D has spawned many fascinating special zombies to challenge the player and to make the game interesting.''

HARRY '' But we must admit, without the common infected, there wouldn't be any special zombies. The normal common infected range from about 5ft7 to 6ft tall. They are fast enough to keep up with a human and are hard as shit to kill in a group.''

ATK '' These zombies move sets consist of punching, slicing people with there hands and biting the player. Despite their usually weak statues, they are formidable in groups and can come out of nowhere.''

HARRY '' Despite this, like all zombies, they have little mindsets and are pretty easy to sneak past or kill in one shot. Heck, just one solid blow to the head from behind is enough, and a solid blow from the front can stagger them for a few seconds.''

ATK '' Plus they are not very threatening in singles, they mostly rely on overwhelming opponents in numbers rather than brains.''

HARRY '' You'd think with all the brains they've eaten they would have become smarter by then.''

ATK '' Um... i don't think that's how it works, but either way, they should not be taken lightly. Because not matter how many bullets you have, you will never be rid of them.''

_'' zombie grumble.''_

**ZOMBIE**

**HEIGHT 5,9ft**

**WEIGHT solid 152pds**

**AGE ?**

ATK '' Only to be awaken at night, due to the fact they burn in the sun, these zombies seem more bulky than most common infected, suggesting they are strong undead.''

HARRY '' These undead can spawn in numbers or singles, either way is not good. Even with a diamond sword, it still takes about 4 hits before they die. Plus, even if you touch it from behind, it will still hurt.''

ATK '' Like every other mob in minecraft, they cannot be snuck up on and always focus on the enemy when locked on. And if thats not bad enough, they will even pick up armor or weapons they find on the ground and use them to their advantage including, swords, helmets and armor.''

HARRY '' The only problem with that, is that they are both inexperienced and very slow. They always have their arms out to attack and slowly walk toward their opponent.''

ATK '' While defiantly strong and durable, they are as harry said, slow and not planners. They burn in the sun and willingly walk into traps if the player is close and their worst enemy is defiantly ranged attacks.''

HARRY '' Yep, a few arrows is all it takes, but if they get to close to close to you, you might see this at the bottom of the screen.''

'' Player was killed by zombie.''

**STATS**

**Strength, infected, 75/100, zombie,84/100**

**Speed, infected, 86/100,zombie, 52/100**

**Brains, infected, 3/100, zombie, 1.2/100**

**Attack, infected, 69/100, zombie, 73/100**

**Defense, infected, 43/100, zombie,58/100**

**Courage, infected, 100/100, zombie, 100/100**

**Control, infected, 12/100, zombie, 8/100**

**Advantage, Infected, faster**

**Advantage, Zombie, physically stronger**

**All right the combatants are set, lets unleash the undead to see who is the deadliest warrior.**

**Scenario**

Not much can be said about NYC, at least not now. Now the population was, Zombies=thousands, Humans=single digits. As gunshots rang though a small road, a number of zombies ran to the sound, hoping to eat. All but one. This zombie was very cube like, it wandered around in circles, not bothering to seach with the others.

As it rounded a corner, it saw another zombie, a taller, but not as physically fit undead. Eating a nearby corpse. The MC zombie made a growling noise at the other undead, who jerked its head, and made a shriek, challenging the MK zombie.

**FIGHT**

The L4D zombie, growled as it ran straight for the MC zombie, which slowly walked toward its foe. The L4D zombie raised a claw as it ran, closing in on the MC zombie, it got the surprise of its life when it smashed into the other zombie like a brick wall.

The L4D zombie fell on its back, shrieking as it did. The MC zombie continued to march forward as its opponent stood up. The L4D zombie got up before attacking again, reeling its arm back and slashing at the MC zombie. Both zombies kept hitting each other over and over, neither giving up.

Eventually, the L4D zombie scored a critical hit to the Minecraft zombies head, slicing off a few nerves and a part of the jaw. The MK zombie lurched as it got the force of the blow. But it came back and smashed its fist into the L4D zombies chest, knocking it over with a clang as fell on a piece of metal.

The Mk zombie walked forward and picked up the metal, which happened to be an armor chest plate. It put it on before resuming the fight. The L4D zombie sliced but the armor was to strong. The MC zombie took the advantage of its new defense and umped the offence, attacking nonstop. The L4D zombie eventually was knocked back.

Having no brains, it continued to shriek. The MC zombie growled as it picked up something from the ground, a shining steel sword. Wait, how was it shining, oh no. At the worst possible time, the sun was rising. The mc zombie knew one thing in its primitive mind. '' LIGHT BAD, SHADE GOOD.''

With no other option, the MC zombie turned and headed for shade. The L4D zombie ran for its opponent, only to crash against its armor. The MK zombie lurched but was able to make it to a shady spot in the alley just as it felt its skin starting to burn. Turning around, it saw is opponent rushing toward it, claws ready.

Just as it was about to attack, the MC zombie brought its arm back and swung the blade. The sword dug itself in the zombies head, blood oozed from the crack. The zombie was alive for only a few more seconds as it got hit again with the blade, killing it.

The L4D zombie body fell to the ground in a heap of blood and flesh. The MC zombie stayed in the shade and growled in victory.

**K.O.**

HARRY '' Oh, i wasn't expecting that.''

ATK '' Nope, but oddly enough, the MC zombie had the defense and strength advantage. And its ability to use items turned the tide in a seemingly close match.''

HARRY '' The MC zombie hurts anything that touches it, it would be very hard to the L4D zombie to hurt it, plus even if it got around, it can't be snuck up on, so a surprise attack was futile.''

ATK '' The the zombies in L4D seem to have more of a teamwork advantage and are not very strong on there own. While it still takes a while to kill a MC zombie even with a diamond sword. Plus we have even added the fact that even if we had a 3 on 3, the outcome would not be any different.''

HARRY '' Why, well the L4D infected work as a team so they would gang up on one zombie, but the other two would take advantage and attack from behind, and keep in mind that a simple club to the back of the head is all it takes to kill a L4D infected.''

ATK '' Looks like so far its MC-1, L4D-0. Because the creeper blew up the boomer.''

HARRY '' Stupid minecraft.''

ATK '' The winner is the zombie.''


End file.
